Sibling Rivalries
Sibling Rivalries (Series run: July 8, 2013 - present) is a comic series created by GTA Nerd. The series centers about an Irish-American family moving to Wisconsin from Vancouver, Canada, and meeting new people, but they also make enemies that want to get rid of them for good. The series debuted with Hello, Wisconsin! in July 2013, and since then has become a very popular series. Three prequels were released in 2014, each explaining the events leading up to the first comic of the regular series. As of January 2017, the series may be facing cancellation. Production History Early Development (Prior To July 2013) While playing video games in 2013, GTA Nerd had found his favorite characters in Grand Theft Auto IV: The five siblings of the McReary Family. He wanted to make a comic with characters named after the family. However, there were many different ideas on how to make the comic, the main one being the Cletus Comics special "Meet The McRearys". In the said comic, the McRearys were robots who were very odd brothers. Also, Kate was not created in robot form yet. Eventually, this comic was scrapped, and later GTA Nerd tried making them teenage humans in a That '70s Show - type comic series. Their ages were then lowered, and the final idea was a comic series titled "Sibling Rivalries", and the characters became a young family of siblings, with Kate finally added to the series. 2013 The first comic of the series, Hello, Wisconsin!, was released on July 8 this year, and when it was finished, GTA Nerd saw the series as sucessful, and kept making new comics for the series. SR was so sucessful it soared past its sister series, Cletus Comics, which was older and created three years before SR. Throughout the first year of the series, many different cool characters were introduced, from the betrayer Joel Gonzales to the injured Tony Gonzales to the popular Mexican Salvador Real Arrayga. Season 1 totaled up to a perfect total of 10 comics, and everything was great, until Season 2 rolled along about two months after. The said character Salvador Real was added to the main cast, and is the second addition- after Angel Chacon in Season 1. Sadly, DR4L's ratings went down, giving Cletus Comics a chance to soar past SR. Although ratings went down, with a little magic, GTA Nerd made the new addition to the main cast a good thing, bringing SR back to the top! In Season 2, other new characters were added to the series, which shines more light on the siblings' popularity. 2014 The series did quite well in its second year, with Season 3. However, this is the shortest season of the series, with only four comics. Season 3 does, however, have the series' first special comic, a crossover with Cletus Comics titled Meet The Robots!. Shortly after the special, Season 4 began, which is supposed to be the biggest, longest season of the series. Three prequels were made for the series in 2014, titled Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories, Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures, and Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction. The first two prequels are standalone adventures starring new character Jason Parker, and Salvador Real Arrayga from the main series, respectively. The third and shortest prequel of all details the events that occur prior to the first comic of the series, explaining how the McReary family and Salvador and his friends moving to Wisconsin, and also explaining Jason Parker's future of his football career. 2015 2015 is currently SR's most successful year. The series begins its third year with it's debut comic House Party in January. After a five-month hiatus, GTA Nerd returns to the series with the second comic of the year, Into The Second Dimension, inspired by the Disney Channel original movie Phineas And Ferb The Movie: Across The Second Dimension. Since then, the series has been doing quite well, now that the author has new ideas for the comic series. The series' second special comic, Like Father, Like Sons (And Daughter), was released at the end of July 2015. The comic introduced a new addition to the main cast, Hector Wilson, the love interest and eventually the second husband of Maureen McReary. Hector would become the new father of the five McReary siblings - since the death of their biological father in July 2006. Later in 2015, the siblings would gain a new baby half-brother from Maureen and Hector, named Aiden Wilson. 2016 In early 2016, the author wrote six comics for the series ("Straight Outta Green Bay" - "ApRiL fOoLs DaY: wIsCoNsIn StYlE!"). They are all part of the current Season 5. However, four of the comics were actually written for the series's sixth season (which began after "Best Frenemies"), but GTA Nerd delayed Season 6 and made the comics Season 5 property. After doing this, Season 5 now has eight total comics rather than just four (which is the amount of comics that Season 3 had as well). Despite Season 6 being delayed, GTA Nerd will restart the new season possibly later in the year, following the series's summer hiatus. He took a break from SR partially to work on his new project, Turner's Second Chance, and also due to personal issues. 2017 and possible cancellation Currently, there are no comics released in the 2017 year. The series's sixth season is speculated to begin sometime this year, as it was delayed last year when GTA Nerd suffered some personal problems. Now that he is back on his feet, the future of the series is unknown, as nothing has been released since April 2016 (the latest comic to date was "ApRiL fOoLs DaY: wIsCoNsIn StYlE!"). GTA Nerd has said he will try to focus on finishing Turner's Second Chance (which he has been slacking on, but it should be completed before the year is over). He has also developed a new comic series, titled The Wolves, which should begin sometime in January or February. However, he has said nothing about SR or Cletus Comics continuing this year. It is possible that they may both be cancelled soon as he will have too much to work with. However, he will give it a few more months, and if neither series releases another comic, then he will confirm both SR and CC as cancelled. Character Designs Sibling Rivalries features an entire human cast, because of the author eventually learning how to draw humans in his comics. Although humans appeared in earlier GTA Nerd-written stories and comics, their designs were improved for this series. Humans in SR look similar to the humans seen in the cancelled franchise The Brotherly Bond, although they were given necks and their sizes differed depending on how old the character is (this is shown more in new 2015 comics). To keep characters simple to draw, all humans pretty much look the same, with clothing and hair being the only ways to tell a character apart. Each human has their own set of trademark clothes that they wear in mostly every comic that they appear in (with the only exception being Salvador Martinez, who is seen with a different outfit in each of his appearances). Tony Gonzales is unique for being the first character to wear crutches after he broke his foot prior to the series starting. However, the author said that creating Tony has been complicated, but has become easier over time. List of Comics Main article: Sibling Rivalries/List of Comics Main Cast * Patrick "Patrick" McReary (Season 1 - Present) * Francis McReary (Season 1 - Present) * Gerald "Gerry" McReary (Season 1 - Present) * Derrick McReary (Season 1 - Present) * Kate McReary (Season 1 - Present) * Aiden Wilson (Season 4 - Present) * Maureen McReary-Wilson (Season 1 - Present) * Hector Wilson (Season 4 - Present) * Joel Gonzales (Season 1 - Present) * Angel Chacon (Season 1 - Present) * Salvador Real (Season 2 - Present) The five McReary siblings are the only characters in the franchise to appear in every comic. Packie and Gerry are so far the only siblings to have a speaking role in every comic. Trivia * Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures, "Like Father, Like Sons (And Daughter)", and "Satellite Screw-Up" all hold the record for longest prequel (62 pages total), longest special comic (30 pages total), and longest normal comic of the main series (22 pages), respectively. * Despite the name of the series suggesting otherwise, in the actual comics none of the McReary siblings fight with each other, and they all seem to along. There are, of course, several comics where the siblings are seen arguing with each other (such as "Best Brother"). * Most of the characters in the series are shown to have brothers and/or sisters. * This is GTA Nerd's first series to have an entire human cast. **SR is also notable for being the only series besides Cletus Comics to survive for more than one year. Although it is the second longest-running comic series, it still has not yet beat the 73 stories that "M-O, WALL-E, EVE, and Chiquita" (DR4L's first series) had. CC surpassed this with its 74th comic "Blackout!", on December 1, 2012. * The McReary siblings were originally going to be teenagers, but GTA Nerd changed them to kids (although Francis is 14). * The series contains many references to That '70s Show. Some include: **The name of the first comic, Hello, Wisconsin!, is a reference to the end of the theme song, when someone shouts "Hello, Wisconsin!". **Both the comic series and the TV show take place in Wisconsin. **The McRearys move to Wisconsin from Canada. In the episode Canadian Road Trip, Eric and the gang drive from Wisconsin to Canada to get some beer. The comic series would have originally been similar to the TV show (albeit more kid-friendly), however many changes were made to the final project. * Four of the series' comics were released on the exact same day as four popular TV shows aired their pilot episodes: **Do You Get The Message? (released March 27, 2014) was released 4 years after the pilot episode of Victorious. **Locker 239 (released August 23, 2013) was released 15 years after the pilot episode of That '70s Show. **Patrick McReary: School President and Wouldn't It Be Nice? (released September 8, 2014 and 2015 respectively) were released 7-8 years after the pilot episode of iCarly (which is the favorite TV show of both the series creator and the McReary siblings). **Yearning to be Young (released September 30, 2013) was released 53 years after the pilot episode of The Flinstones. * Although times and dates still go by like they do in real life, none of the characters will ever age, and will stay the same age they were in 2013 for the rest of the series. This is a complete contrast from Cletus Comics, as characters from that series still age. **Tony Gonzales, a character that had broke his foot prior to the series starting in 2013, still wears his crutches in 2015, even though by now his foot will have already been healed. However, DR4L did not want to change the character, because having him walk around with crutches made him unique to the franchise. This means Tony will still wear his crutches and have a broken foot for the rest of the series. * From Season 3 on, the series had a new logo, compared to the original "bubble letter" design that was used in Seasons 1 and 2. * The signature color of the series is blue, compared to that of Cletus Comics ''which has yellow. The color blue is used in the new logo, and in the artwork for MTR. Also, the three prequels also have their own unique signature color that is used on their title pages. **Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures'' uses silver. **''Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories'' uses green. **Although it does not appear anywhere, Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction uses white. See Also * Sibling Rivalries/List of Cancelled Comics * Sibling Rivalries/Ideas For Future Comics References Category:Dimitris-Random Wiki Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:Comic series